Frank McArthur (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
|intel2= |strength1= |strength2= |strength3= |strength4= |strength5= |speed1= |speed2= |speed3= |speed4= |endure1= |endure2= |endure3= |endure4= |endure5= |agility1= |agility2= |agility3= |projection1= |projection2= |projection3= |fighting1= |fighting2= |fighting3= |fighting4= }} }} Frank McArthur / Emeraldon II is a superhero in the Gerosha universe of Dozerfleet Comics. He is the son of Donte and Candi McArthur; as well as a brother to John, and Dana McArthur. He joins his father in the Sodality of Gerosha, eventually replacing Donte completely in that role in Cataclysmic Gerosha. In Comprehensive Gerosha, he had an additional brother in the form of Charlie McArthur and deceased half-sister in the form of Angie Levens. He was first mentioned in the 2005 version of Ciem 3, and was later set to be included in the Despair Gerosha version of that same story. The plot of Ciem 2 in Classic Gerosha was partially rewritten to have that universe's Candi discover the sudden dampening of her abilities to be due to her being pregnant with Frank. He was set to return in the 2009 version of Ciem 3, and also be a minor character referred to in Ciem Tomorrow. His plotlines were then transferred over to Comprehensive Gerosha, where that Candi discovers she's pregnant with him in Ciem: Nuclear Crisis and gives birth to him some time before the events in Ciem: Condemnation. In Cataclysmic Gerosha, Candi in the series Sodality discovers herself to be pregnant with him some time in the third season. He becomes one reason for her to become a part-time member of the Sodality Elites, and one of many reasons Candi relocates from Houston to Waco. He is implied to exist in Sodality: Battle for Metheel when Ciem arrives late to helping Meerkat and Mukade in their efforts to defend New Orleans from an invasion. Her excuse is that she "couldn't find a lot of SCALLOP agents that made for willing babysitters." He is also implied to exist in The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49, as one of Candi's grown-up children. Powers, weaknesses, and equipment Powers Much like his siblings John and Dana, Frank has all of Donte's abilities and all of Candi's. He can fly, smash through walls, resist bullets, fight off almost any illness, cannot get HIV, possesses centilegs (which he seldom utilizes,) etc. However, his abilities being identical to those of his parents means he inherits nearly all of their weaknesses also. Equipment Frank's equipment is virtually identical to that of Donte. However, he does eventually upgrade his suit to include centileg patch areas, allowing him to utilize his Centhuen Prototype nature as well. Since he and his siblings have near-identical powers, their suits become a matter of style preferences more than actual functional differences. Frank and John are Emwault-dominant, where as Dana is Centhuen Prototype-dominant. Dana's suit requires her to utilize more of an orange glow, resulting in Jordan Reddelwick nicknaming her "the Citrine Queen." Both John and Frank, however, glow green like their father. This results in the only major differences in their eventual costumes being John adopting a lighter color trim and wearing a helmet rather than a mask. All three of the children utilize Zeran wardrobes for storage of their suits. But only Dana utilizes Zeran teleporters like her mother. This is because her centipede-like nature being dominant means she is willing to resort to more stealth missions than her brothers. The result is putting herself in more situations where she is likely to get crushed, or may need a way out of something that's quicker than flight. Frank, however, doesn't utilize stealth as much. He also seldom finds himself in any situation where teleportation would prove more advantageous than flight. Weaknesses Being a Phexo hybrid of an Emwault and a Centhuen Prototype means that Frank is subject to Bezeetol, though his skin is harder to penetrate than Candi's (or even Dana's.) He is even more susceptible to Marlquaanite prison suspended animation chambers than his father, given that he is a double-Phexo. However, being a masculine hero means that he does not have his sister Dana's additional weakness of dealing with feminine biology. No pregnancy ability means no child-bearing adverse effects that could dampen his abilities. Birth control pills have little effect on him either, whereas they would significantly interfere with Dana's abilities. However, his strong desire to find a girlfriend and marry young - as his parents once plotted doing - becomes a blind spot that interferes with his sense of focus in life. Character bio Exact details of Frank's biography vary depending on the version of Candi being discussed. Therefore, Frank's bio is addressed here as accurately as can be ascertained by universe. Gerosha Prime Frank made his debut in November of 2005 in the Gerosha Prime version of Ciem 3, subtitled: "Curse of the Millipede." While he was never actually shown on screen, he was alluded to in the story text. It would become a plot point from then-on that Frank existed as Candi and Donte's first child together. Despair Gerosha Frank was set to return in either the Despair Gerosha version of Ciem 2 or Ciem 3, but his arrival was cut short when the 2006 Ciem webcomic's development was canceled due to technical problems. Classic Gerosha ''Ciem 2'' Main article: Ciem 2 While a variety of off-the-wall explanations were offered in previous versions of Ciem 2, the Classic Gerosha version was the first to take the radical simple step of arguing that Candi had conceived Frank shortly before the story began. Her discovery of pregnancy alerts her to the reason why her powers are suddenly dampened when battling Captain Aardwulf. Once she and Donte are able to reunite, they defeat Capp Aard and are married a short time later. Candi announces her pregnancy at the story's end. ''Ciem 3'' Main article: Ciem 3 By Ciem 3, Frank is a toddler in Candi and Donte's care. However, Donte needs to go to Ploribus Philippine for more treatments for the cancer he got from being a prisoner of Duke Arfaas. Donte takes Frank with him, while Charlie stays behind with Candi. This results in him being attacked by Milp, which is then used to set a trap to capture Candi. Frank remains safe in Donte's care the entire time, while Lex Philippine puts his safety on the line to rescue Charlie after Candi's capture. Comprehensive Gerosha ''Ciem: Nuclear Crisis'' Main article: Ciem: Nuclear Crisis Nuclear Crisis repeated Frank's element in the story almost verbatim to Ciem 2. ''Ciem: Condemnation'' Main article: Ciem: Condemnation Frank's situation is repeated almost verbatim to Ciem 3, only Milp very nearly destroys the base where Donte is staying, endangering Frank a little bit more. Donte at this point has no powers left with which to fight. ''Abolition'' Main article: Abolition (Gerosha Chronicles) Frank was to be a minor character growing up in Kentucky when his parents are forced to help the Abolished battle for their right to exist when Judge Terry Beliah challenges them on that. Little else is said of him, other than Candi's desire to keep him and Charlie safe. ''Ciem Tomorrow'' mantle in Comprehensive Gerosha.]] Main article: Ciem Tomorrow Frank is depicted in this version to have grown up and married Chantell Tambell. He becomes Emeraldon II to carry on Donte's legacy, as Donte no longer has access to his abilities as an Emwault. However, he dies some time shortly before the series begins. His father dies of cancer, and mother is beheaded by the Hebbleskin Gang. The Gray Champion comes to Dana's rescue, allowing her to become the new Ciem. Frank himself once again seldom features, though his children and surviving wife were to become occasional plot points. Cataclysmic Gerosha Main article: Sodality (series) In season 3 of Sodality, as the Sodality of Gerosha prepares to battle Captain Aardwulf, Candi discovers she is pregnant with Frank. The pregnancy begins interfering with her abilities, and she is forced to go on maternity leave. The Sodality becomes strong enough at that point to not entirely need her, so they wish her well. She does return in season 4 after Frank is born, but she is never on the team in the same full-time capacity as before. Frank is raised in Waco under the assumption Candi and Donte have that they will one day see him replace both of them in the Sodality's roster. To their benefit, he fulfills their dreams. However, he doesn't do it alone. He eventually has siblings John and Dana joining with him. The three and their other new additions on the Sodality roster do in the Sodality Second Generation what the Elites and Legends of the First Generation could not: rebuild Gerosha. The Sodality is then able to relocate; partially to Gerosha and partially to Evansville. The Gerosha Gaming Universe title Centipede + 49 explores the possibilities in more detail, while the main Cataclysmic continuity keeps the exact details open-ended in case of developments which might end up contradicting the games' narratives. Gerosha Gaming Universe ''Battle for Metheel'' Main article: Sodality: Battle for Metheel Frank does not appear in this game, but is alluded to briefly by Candi when she complains about the difficulty in finding a babysitter. ''Centipede + 49'' Main article: The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49 Frank is one of many members of the Sodality that is called away to aid China in protecting Chimerica from the Phaletori. He and Donte go together, so the team will have two Emeraldons. Dana joins Andy and John in Alaska while Frank and Donte are in California. While he is gone, his mother Candi is experimented on and made physiologically younger. She is recruited as the original Ciem to a team with 49 enhanced soldiers to take over Ameristan and help Toklisana rebuild the United States. After Candi and the 49 have managed to save Gray Champion Next and annex Ameristan to Toklisana, Frank elects to move to Evansville and rebuild it. Lex moves to the very top of SCALLOP, and puts John and Dana in charge of overseeing events in Gerosha during its reconstruction. Andy Baret joins his cousins. However, John soon feels crowded by having too much of this family to deal with. He decides to join Frank in Evansville. Devin Spanz begins dating Dana, and he joins Dana and Andy as part of Team Ciem. Candi is happy for her children, but elects to stay behind in Texas with Donte. The kids restore the Triangulum to its proper honors as a beacon of hope and symbol of the pride of Gerosha. Meanwhile, Candi and Donte grow old together in the Texan Triangulum. Dana eventually marries Devin, and the two of them are able to take over the Triangulum from the city and make it a private residence once more. The Gerosha Stone is returned to its proper home inside the Triangulum. The Sodality of Gerosha eventually relocates to a rebuilt Evansville, along with SCALLOP relocating to to a rebuilt Louisville. It remains open-ended at the moment if this continuity will become canon to Cataclysmic Gerosha (Earth-G7.0) proper as well, or will remain exclusive to the Gaming Universe (Earth-G7.2.) Personality Unlike his father, Frank is far from melancholy and reflective. He instead tends to be very optimistic and open to adventure. He doesn't like to feel too tied down, and prefers to be his own man whenever possible. When he does commit to something, however, he commits to it fully. Development The idea for Frank first came about as a plot device in the 2005 version of Ciem 3. His existence was merely to show that Candi and Donte were attempting to move on with their lives after the events in Ciem 2. He also proved to be a way of demonstrating that Candi and Donte had more to lose than each other. The idea that he was part of Candi and Donte's chance at a new life was going to also be carried over into Despair Gerosha, but that universe ended abruptly when the 2006 version of Ciem was canceled. In Classic Gerosha, the move was made to have Candi's pregnancy with Frank be the reason her powers started glitching in Ciem 2. He naturally carried over into Ciem 3 afterward. The cancellation of Ciem webcomics and arrival of Comprehensive Gerosha with the Ciem novel trilogy changed little. Frank's roles in those stories were carried over nearly verbatim for Ciem: Nuclear Crisis and Ciem: Condemnation. He was likewise to be a minor character in Ciem Tomorrow as was envisioned at the time. The cancellation of Comprehensive Gerosha and arrival of Cataclysmic Gerosha in 2012 came with the series Sodality being proposed. Frank became Candi's reason for maternity leave in the third season, allowing for her to be gradually transitioned out of the show's foreground. This in-turn made room for the Legends to take the forefront as they would be introduced throughout season 4. From there, it seemed the logical choice to leave open-ended what the possibilities would be for Frank. The Gerosha Gaming Universe offers a vastly reinterpreted version of events for how Frank returns to Evansville and becomes Emeraldon II, in the premise for the aftermath of Centipede + 49. It's established that at some point, he marries Chantell Tambell and has three children: Lucy, Dylan, and Cindy. However, more was done to explore that in the Comprehensive Gerosha version of Ciem Tomorrow than in any Cataclysmic Gerosha variant. Little else has been established about Frank, since he was always intended to be a minor character. In Sodality: Battle for Metheel when Frank is still a small child, Candi alludes to him by claiming that it was difficult to find a willing babysitter amongst SCALLOP agents. This is as Candi and Donte are joining Mukade and Meerkat in New Orleans to battle Milp II and Cupric, all the while aiding the National Guard in defending residents from the invasion of King Morzhuk's forces. See also * Ciem (Dana McArthur) * Verdecent * Ciem * Emeraldon * Ciem Tomorrow * Ciem: Nuclear Crisis * Ciem: Condemnation * Ciem 2 * Ciem 3 * Sodality of Gerosha External links * Scrapped Gerosha ideas gallery at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection Category: Ciem 3 characters Category: Ciem: Condemnation characters Category: Abolition characters Category: Sodality Elites Category: Ciem Tomorrow characters Category: Dozerfleet superheroes Category: Sodality Second Generation Category: Centipede + 49 characters Category: Incarcerated heroes Category: Team Caged Dove Category:Characters